


Boulevard of broken boy bands

by weddingbells



Category: One Direction (Band), The Wanted (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Broken Boys, Fluff, M/M, Reality TV, Smut, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which One Direction, Union J and The Wanted all agree to take part in a reality tv-show in which they are all sharing a big house for 3 months for the viewers to enjoy… with a twist.<br/>Or the one in which everyone has issues and different ways to handle them.<br/>Or in which everything is a mess and everyone is broken.<br/>Or the one in which everyone just think they want something else than what’s right in front of their noses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boulevard of broken boy bands

**Author's Note:**

> "Don't start any new fanfics" I told myself as I started off with this. UGH. Okay I'm writing this because I wanted a bunch of characters mixed together with drama and feelings and anger and all that and I don't know, I hope you like it? This is just a prologue, please tell me if you think it will be fun to continue reading because that would make me happy and all that!
> 
> Also I do not own any of these boys even if I wish I did and all that.

“No way in fucking hell I will.”

“Louis, come on. It’s really not that much of a discussion. They call it our last hurrah.”

“Well they bloody well can call it the last day of my life but I ain’t sharing a house with those… with those… urgh!”

Louis Tomlinson groans, not able to form any complete sentences due to anger pulsating in his veins, causing his eyes to practically twitch. Zayn Malik is in front of him, looking at him with pleading eyes and Louis doesn’t want to fall for those eyes. Nope. Zayn might be one of his best friends in the whole world but he’s not doing this again.

“I’ve been out for two years.” Louis says after a short pause and intake of air. “I left the whole thing behind me. I can’t go back now, it would be like…”

_Ripping off a band-aid. Salt in all wounds. Putting a bullet through your brain._

Zayn just looks at him.

“Louis, if you don’t, it will look… It will look really weird, okay? Like you’re some kind of coward.”

“Well then, let it.”

“Come on.” Zayn tries again. “It won’t hurt, I promise. And the rest of the guys are doing it, okay? Liam and Harry, and Niall he’s even looking forward to it and…”

Louis snorts.

“Of course Niall is looking forward to it, Niall would look forward to running into a bloody war zone and still think it’s a laugh and a challenge and…”

“Just think about it.” Zayn interrupts. “Okay? It’s just a tv show, for the old fans, and for fun and… It won’t be bad.”

Louis doesn’t reply. Of fucking course Zayn wouldn’t understand.

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to do it, George, it’s just that it’s not easy for me to get away. You know, I’m a parent now.” JJ Hamblett explains with a sigh as he wipes Joey’s nose with a napkin from the table. “A lot has changed since we were touring.”

“So?” George Shelley says, stirring his cup of coffee with a spoon and looks at JJ like he doesn’t understand at all why JJ isn’t jumping up and down with excitment over this. “You’ve been a parent for 5 years now, it's not like you’re new in the game, right?”

Joey grunts.

“Daddy, is uncle George allowed to call me a game?”

“No, sweetie, and he didn’t call you a game. Could you maybe go play with your toys for a moment while I talk with uncle George alone?”

Joey looks grumpy, but with a little struggle he gets off his chair by the kitchen table.

“Okay.”

JJ looks after him as he rushes out of the kitchen with a smile, and then he turns to George. He lowers his voice.

“It’s different now, I haven’t been… It’s just been 6 months since Cat and I split up, and it isn’t like I… It’s all still very new and to just leave him for that long it’s…”

“You’ll be allowed to visit.” George says quickly. “Or, he will be anyway. And there will be phone calls. It’s not like it’s forever JJ and it will be fun. Come on, don’t be boring like Jaymi, Josh had to spend like an hour convincing him to go.”

“Well, not everyone is a free spirit like you and Josh.” JJ grimaces and sips his coffee. “We left it behind, you know. Maybe you didn’t really do that.”

“Come on, Jay.” George pleads, eyes big and brown. “I miss the band. I miss hanging out with you. Can’t we just… it’s one last thing, it won’t hurt anyone. Please.”

JJ looks at him for a moment, and sighs.

It’s just so difficult to say no to him.

 

“All of us? Sharing the same house?” Siva Kaneswaran asks, eyebrows raised as Jay McGuiness look excited in front of him, like a little child on Christmas. Jay nods.

“Come on mate, it will be epic fun.”

“You’re kidding.” Siva says again, like he’s not really sure if Jay is just messing with him or is actually honest. “We would _kill_ each other.”

“Come on, it was a long time ago. Not like anyone remembers anyway. Let’s do it!”

“I don’t know…” Siva hesitates. “What does the others say?”

“Tom’s already packing.” Jay grins and pats Siva’s shoulder. “Max and Nathan were a bit unsure about it, but of course they came around because hey, it is a great idea. It will be fun. Now come on, you don’t really want to be left out, do you?”

Siva shakes his head laughing, wonders what he did to deserve friends like this.

“I’m not making a stupid music collaboration or something like that, okay? Singing days are over for me.”

“You don’t have to.” Jay grins, pleased over the fact that he managed to talk Siva into it so easily. “It will just be a fun, easy tv-show that will be enjoyable for all.”

Siva chuckles.

“Well, we’ll see.”

  


“Aaand here we are folks, a big welcome to the host of the upcoming tv-show Boy Band Madness… Mr. Nick Carter!”

Grinning, Nick enters the studio and is greeted by screams and applauds, and he shakes hand with Simon Cowell before he sits down, big smile on his face and he’s met by just as big of a smile from Simon.

“We’re so happy to have you here.” Simon grins and Nick nods, smiles and look out over the crowd.

“Happy to be here, Simon. So excited for things to start off soon.”

“Yes, Boy band Madness, you’ll go into filming soon, that’s right? All the boys moving into the house?”

Nick nods and take a sip from the glass of water in front of him. It’s kind of warm. He tries not to grimace.

“Mhm, all of those boy banders ready to kick off a living dream… or maybe a nightmare?” He blinks at the crowd, that starts laughing and cheering a long with Simon.

“Considering the drama we’ve had in the past, I think that we could expect some in the house, am I right?” Simon nudges Nick’s arm, and he nods.

“Most likely, yeah. But it was a long time ago, and they have all left the boy band scene, maybe it will be a pleasant journey for them? Maybe they will all get along.”

Someone in the audience boo’s, and is rewarded with cheering. Nick grins on the inside, he knows what the people want from this, lots and lots of drama. He’s sure he will be able to give it to them.

“And as the host…” Simon asks, as the audience is quiet again. “What will you be doing?”

Nick leans back, one leg over the other as he entwines his fingers in each other and put them on his knee.

“Well, Simon. I will be the one to guide the audience through the show, talk to the boys and see what’s going on. And I’ll be the one leading the challenges, of course.”

“Ooh, challenges.” Simon grins as the crowd roars. “More challenges than keeping them all under the same roof?”

Nick smiles.

“Yes, lots of fun games… Or not so fun games. You will see.” He teases the audience, which he knows they like. He’s been doing this for so long.

“We’re looking forward to it.” Simon grins and Nick grins as well.

“I know you do. We won’t let you down.”

  


“Please do not tell me you’re bringing two suitcases, Jaymi!” Josh Cuthbert complains as the taxi door opens and Jaymi Hensley struggles with his bags, not wanting anyone to help him. “You do know the house will have a washing machine, right?”

“Hush, we’ll be gone for three months, I need these things.” Jaymi defends himself. “And anyway, you should see what JJ and George are bringing. George brought three guitars.”

Josh groans.

“I swear to god, I…”

“Now, now, be nice Joshy or else I might not go.” Jaymi flicks at him, and Josh shuts up, but he doesn’t look pleased.

“Don’t come running to me when the other boys laugh at you though.” He mumbles under his breath. Jaymi doesn’t listen to him.

 

The car that’s driving George is the first one to pull up to the house in which they will all be staying. George gets out of the car, looking up at the three floor house, big and fancy with the garden and pool to go with it and he smiles for himself. He will have fun here, he’s sure of it. One of the producers, George thinks her name is Angie, waves at him.

“George darling, do make yourself at home.” Is her greeting as she goes to meet him. “Since the other boys are yet to arrive, you get to pick your room first.”

“Great!” George says, pulling his suitcase with him. “When will the others arrive? And Nick Carter?”

(So, he is a bit of a fanboy, but who can blame him, a Backstreet Boy is a Backstreet Boy after all)

Angie smiles.

“Shortly, we expect Harry Styles to arrive soon, so it would be great to get some shots of the two of you before the others arrive, all curly hair still and all, people will absolutely love that.” Her grin is getting bigger and she circles her hand like she’s holding a magic wand. “But you can go and check out the house first if you’d like. It’s really nice.”

“I’m sure of it.” George grins and he opens the door to get inside.

 

It’s not Harry that arrives first, it’s Nathan Sykes and when George sees him he starts laughing, running to meet him and greet him with a hug because it’s been ages since they met, too long really and George didn’t realize how much he had missed him.

“George, you bastard!” Nathan laughs as George almost tackle him to the ground. “You never write, you never call, I started to believe you hated me!”

“Jackass.” George smiles through the curls and hugs him again. “They told me Styles would be the first to arrive, not you!”

“Maybe they were teasing you.” Nathan grins. “Now, help me get my stuff, will you?”

George shakes his head, laughing.

“Already putting me to work? I start to remember why I’m not calling you.”

Nathan grins but he doesn’t say anything, and just as George is about to ask him how married life is treating him and how big Ariana is getting now when she’s 6 months pregnant, the producer of the show walks by, shaking Nathan’s hand and giving him the same information that George got earlier.

 

“I just don’t know Liam, I don’t think I can face them.”

“Harry.” Liam Payne says softly through the phone, cursing the fact that the show’s producers put them in different cars, because he really could use talking to Harry in person. Instead he was put with Niall Horan and being with Niall is great and Liam has missed him so much, but right now he thinks it’s Harry that needs his support and Harry is alone. “Mate, I don’t think it’s a big deal. It was a long time ago. Everyone’s forgotten all about it.”

Harry snorts loudly. Niall looks up from eating a bag of crisps, as he too can hear the sound through the phone. Liam waves for him to go back to whatever it is he’s doing.

“Just last week this reporter called me up, wanting more backstory to the reason of me leaving the band and the end of One Direction. People don’t forget Liam. Why would them? I practically ruined their careers you know.”

“They wanted out anyway. We all did.” Liam tries, and Harry snorts again. “Really, Harry, it won’t be a big deal. It will be fun. And there’s so many other people there, there will be so much more to discuss than… that.”

Harry snorts once again and then he sighs, like he’s already giving up on this before they’ve even arrived at the house.

“I doubt it.”

 

The house felt big when he first arrived, Max George thinks to himself as he watches Tom Parker chat with JJ, but now when pretty much all of them has arrived, it feels a lot more crowded. He can already feel some tension in the air and he really hope that it isn’t like this always because this will be difficult to live with.

But then again, most of them has not met in what feels like forever, so of course it will be a bit awkward. Just a bit.

He sips his drink, thinking about joining Zayn and George in what looks like a discussion about art that seems to have them both interested, when suddenly Nick appears in the doorway.

“Gentlemen!” He says, with a big smile. “Welcome to the show!”

He’s rewarded with a bunch of big smiles and a couple of ‘Hey’-s.

“Listen up all of you.” Nick grins before he sits down by the big table in the room, looking very professional and in charge. “The show will begin just shortly, and then there will be cameras around you practically 24/7. Not that you’re not used to that…” He chuckles to himself. No one is laughing, but some of them smiles. “Well, anyway, I just wanted you to be prepared. And then, we’ll start with the big welcome dinner, which we hope will be a very pleasant dinner for all of you. Doesn’t it?”

All of them nods and Max smiles as Nick gets up from the chair. He waves to the other men in the room, and then he leaves to go talk to the producers or someone. Max sips some more of his drink.

 

 

“He’s not here yet. Maybe he doesn’t want to show up.” Harry mutters to Liam before he takes a deep breath. “Maybe he changed his mind.”

“Harry…”

”Probably isn’t for him anyway. I mean. To be in a tv show. It’s not something he would do. Right?”

Liam just looks sad as he watches Harry.

“You know, I really wished that we would…”

He’s interrupted by Nick appearing again, and this time Nick is more dressed up and has apparently had time to go to makeup because he looks spotless.

“Come on then boys.” Nick says, clapping his hands together. “We’re heading into the dining hall!”

Liam gets up right away. Harry follows shortly, George joining them along with Jay.

“This will be fun.” Jay grins, putting one arm around Harry and the other one around George. “Don’t you think? But, where is old Louis?”

“Don’t know.” Liam says, and they don’t really have time to say anything else before it’s time for them to be seated.

They have been given placing cards, Liam ends up next to Jaymi and Nathan. He takes some time to look at the room. It’s nice, even if it’s filled with cameras and right now people operating them.

“We’ll begin shortly.” Nick says, as they are all served drinks. “Get familiar to the room, okay? We’ll spend a lot of time here, for meetings, secret events, eliminations…”

Liam almost spits out his drink.

“Wait, what?” He says after he’s managed to swallow and not look too red. “Eliminations? We’re… we’re gonna be voted off?”

There’s a murmur around the table and Liam is thankful that he wasn’t the only one that missed that little detail. Nick continues to grin.

“Well yes, of course. Didn’t they tell you? Every week you will nominate two people you think should go to Vote Off, and then the viewers will decide on which one that gets to stay another week. Like Big Brother only… boy banders. Isn’t it fun?”

Liam looks around. Apart from Nick and the lady behind one of the cameras giving him thumbs up, it doesn’t feel like there’s anyone that feels like this is fun.

“I did not sign up for this.” Nathan mutters next to him. “It will be a war zone in here.”

“If anyone cares.” Liam mutters back, but he’s already pretty sure that most of them will care. They all signed up for reasons, and maybe they don’t want to leave just yet.

He looks up again to meet Nick’s eyes, and then it looks like they are just getting ready to start filming, when the door opens and Louis appears, wet from head to toe, hair tucked in a beanie, carrying a bag along with a suitcase.

“Hi.” He half smiles, looking at all of them. “Uhm. It’s raining. Did I miss anything?”

“Louis!” Nick’s face lit up like he had been worried about him, and a crew of people run over to Louis to help him. “Finally! Now we have all of our boybanders and we can get started!”

“Vote me off please, vote me off.” Liam can practically hear Harry whimper across the table, as it looks like he wants to disappear.

 

It will be a long night. And a long week.

And probably no one really knows what they are in for.


End file.
